Tarung Hati
by Prominensa
Summary: Sebuah pertarungan hati demi menepis rasa gelebah karena haus akan cinta. #erehisuweek #erehisuweekIndonesia #daysix #honesty


**Tarung Hati**

 **Attack on Titan credit to Isayama Hajime**

 **[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

 **A EreHisu Fanfiction by Prominensa**

 **Dedicated to #erehisuweek #erehisuweekIndonesia #DaySix #Honesty**

 **Summary: Sebuah pertarungan hati demi menepis rasa gelebah karena haus akan cinta.**

 **(Semi/Alternate Canon)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Historia punya firasat langka hari ini. Seolah akan ada panggung yang bergemuruh. Ribut seperti badai. Serta akan ada cairan berwarna merah pekat di sekeliling kakinya. Mencipta rasa yang tak biasa, antara luka dan perih. Abu-abu; tanpa tahu mana hitam, mana putih. Semua samar, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Kala matahari menggantung bagai lemon di atas langit cerah, firasat yang mirip dengan doa itu terkabul. Eren dan pasukannya datang, membawa puluhan peluru untuk membolongi kepala semua penjaga rumah. Tak terkecuali dengan pemuda itu—singkatnya teman masa kecil Historia—yang sebelumnya diberi amanah menjaganya. Tanpa basa-basi, Eren ikut menghabisinya. Bahkan tak ada raut menyesal tampak dari wajah pemuda yang mempunyai bola mata hijau tersebut.

"Eren ..."

Pucat pasi sudah wajah Historia menatap wajah tanpa dosa Eren; yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Ia pun melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya yang tengah buncit menabrak sebuah meja kecil. Tangannya meraba mencari sesuatu. _Ada_ , ada sebuah pisau di sana. Pisau yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengupas apel merah beberapa menit lalu.

Masih dalam pikiran yang berwarna abu-abu, Historia melangkah cepat dan mengambil gerakan mengangkat pisau. Ia ingin menancapkan ujungnya, tepat di leher Eren. Namun, gerakannya kalah cepat dengan tangan Eren, dengan cepat pergelangan tangan itu dicengkeram kuat-kuat. Historia meringis. Eren menatap tajam bola mata biru itu dengan penuh kilat amarah.

"Sampai kapan pun kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya, Historia." Perempuan berambut pirang itu tak mau kalah, tetap tak mau menjatuhkan pisaunya. "Apa yang kalau lakukan, hah? Aku Eren," katanya setengah membentak.

Wajah Eren memang sedikit berbeda dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Tak heran jika Historia tak mengenali orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Namun, sejujurnya, bukan itu yang ia maksud. Ia hanya tak tahu, apakah ini jiwa Eren atau bukan. Mengingat seorang Eren Yeager tak akan membunuh orang dengan ekspresi seperti membunuh seekor semut.

"Kau bukan Eren. Dia tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin sembarangan membunuh orang. Apalagi dia tidak bersalah," ucap Historia sambil terisak. Air mata sudah turun dari kedua matanya.

Eren mencengkeram baju Historia, membuat perutnya terguncang. Ia menahan sakit dan sebelah tangannya memukul dada Eren.

"Jadi, kau jatuh cinta padanya? Kau jatuh cinta dengan petani sialan itu, hah?"

"Dia menolong kita, tapi kau membunuhnya begitu saja. Kau membunuh semua orang."

"Kalau kau sudah tidak memercayaiku, kenapa tidak kau tusuk perutmu itu."

Tubuh Historia bergetar, pun pisau itu terjatuh di lantai. Bersamaan dengan semua itu, ia merosot tepat di bawah kaki Eren. Mengerang, mengisak, mengerang, mengisak, dan terus seperti itu, hingga Eren ikut menurunkan tubuh, dan mengguncang pelan tubuh Historia.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali. Semua yang aku lakukan karena aku ingin melindungimu dari kekacauan di luar sana. Kau dan bayi di perutmu, harus tinggal di tempat yang aman. Bukankah itu adil?" Eren menatap wajah Historia yang basah. "Bahkan di pikiranku hanya kau—"

Historia memotong kalimat Eren, "Kau sama saja dengan mereka. Kau hanya menjadikanku boneka. Katakan padaku, Eren! Katakan! Hanya bayi ini yang kau inginkan, bukan?" Ia mengatur napas sebentar, "sejak dulu semua selalu melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Kupikir, kau bisa kupercaya." Suara isakannya semakin menggema di telinga Eren. Namun, Eren hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Eren tegas.

"Cinta ... aku ingin cinta. Aku ingin apa yang kita lakukan selama ini, memang karena cinta. Bukan pengorbanan seperti kotoran yang kau mau." Tangannya mengusap basahnya air asin di wajah ayu-nya, "adakah rasa cinta di balik pengorbanan ini? Aku ingin kejujuranmu, Eren. Apakah ini hanya murni pengorbanan? Tidakkah ada kata lebih?"

"Aku—"

"Bisakah sekali saja kau ucapkan kata cinta kepadaku?"

Ia bagai ratu yang mengemis cinta kepada seorang pembunuh. Historia tak tahu kenapa ia jadi serusak ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mendengar kata-kata manis sebelum Tuhan mengambil nyawanya. Hal itulah yang selalu muncul di dalam pikiran sempit milik Historia hingga detik ini.

Eren membatu untuk beberapa detik. Hatinya tak sekuat mata yang memandang rapuh Historia. Ia tahu, sebab apa Historia menjadi begini. Hidupnya menderita karena ulah sejarah di masa lalu. Pun ulah keluarga yang egois dan tak pernah memberinya rasa itu.

"Kau salah, Historia. Pikiranmu masih naif dan belum dewasa," ucap Eren lembut, "Seharusnya kau tahu kenapa aku berbuat sejauh ini. Itu karena agar kau dan bayimu—bayi kita, selamat di tengah peperangan ini."

Historia tak lagi menangis. Sorot matanya menatap Eren dengan penuh rasa gelebah. Pelan-pelan kedua tangannya mencengkeram baju Eren. Ia hendak berdiri, meminta pertolongannya. Namun, Eren justru memeluk Historia, sambil berbisik, "Historia, ada kejujuran di balik pengorbanan ini. Semua ... semua yang kita lalui adalah cinta."

"Be-benarkah seperti itu, Eren?" suaranya terdengar serak.

Mata Historia kemudian terpejam kala tangan Eren mengelus perut buncit miliknya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, tubuh letih itu juga setuju untuk dipapah Eren menuju kereta. Floch dan yang lain sudah menanti di kuda masing-masing. Historia dibantu Eren naik ke dalam kereta dan duduk berdampingan. Saat sais memberi instruksi kepada kuda untuk berjalan, Historia menunduk diam sambil memeluk perutnya.

Dari sana Eren melihat, kekhawatiran Historia merupakan tanda jika ia merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Semua demi anak di dalam perut itu. Mereka—ibu dan anak—harus berada di tempat yang aman. Dan kelak Eren harus berterima kasih kepada Historia, karena sudah menjadi ibu yang baik.

 **[End]**


End file.
